


When I'm Sixty-Four

by TeaRoses



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years together, Harry and Ron play in the snow and remember the past.  Written in 2004, not compliant with later canon.  (Also contains brief mention of Snape/Hermione, though not enough that I thought it belonged in the Pairings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Sixty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a "Christmas in July" challenge on LiveJournal.

"Ron, get up out of that snow!"

Ron was laughing and rolling around. "Don't be such an old codger, Harry."

Harry's arms were crossed. "One of us has to be."

Ron lurched forward and grabbed for Harry's leg. Harry backed away quickly.

"Ron, don't try to start a wrestling match out here."

Ron rolled over onto his stomach.

Harry stepped back but it was too late, Ron suddenly turned over and launched a snowball into Harry's face.

Harry gave a a rough cry. "If that snow gets under my contact lenses, Ronald Weasley, I will..."

"You'll what?"

"This!"

Harry scooped up snow and ran forward mashing it into Ron's reddish-white hair.

"You never could beat me in a snowball fight, Harry."

Harry sat down in the snow beside him.

"And you could never beat me with wands."

"Actually many times under some conditions I've..."

Harry groaned. "No wand jokes, Ron, you haven't been twelve for over fifty years."

Ron laughed.

"Hey, Harry, you remember that snowball fight we had with Hermione? At Hogwarts?"

Harry thought back. "The one where you kept shoving snow down her sweater so she would have to take it off?"

"You don't think you can embarrass me about her after all these years?"

Harry smiled. "I don't know, can I?"

Ron gripped Harry's forearm with a smile.

"Anyway I meant the other one, in the seventh year, the one where she threw the snowball at Snape on purpose."

"Right, and you said, 'Were you trying to get detention with that man?' and she turned pink."

"It finally hit me that I didn't have a chance with Hermione."

"They had their wedding by the next winter, with all those snow-repelling charms and wet misery that must have given him a thrill. He still treats me like a pesky bug and calls me Potter spawn if we meet, and he's truly old now."

Ron shook his head, "Not like us teenagers, eh Harry? That all worked out perfectly, didn't it, but it took me a while to realize it."

Harry ruffled his own graying hair. "Way too long, with you in Romania after the war."

Ron nodded. "Yes. I was running away from you and everything else. If you hadn't sent me those letters, it might be that I'd still be there."

Harry looked off to the side. "I thought I'd die, writing all that in the letter. I thought I was a tough bloke."

"The toughest bloke ever, Mr. Savior of the..."

Harry grabbed Ron around the shoulders. "Don't you even think it. You're the only one in the world who still remembers I'm really a prat."

Ron nodded and leaned back into him. "You thought I'd have to live in your shadow, and I just didn't know what you wanted."

"I wanted you, you berk. And a break from being the Boy Who Lived To Be Stared At Like a Freak."

"Lucky thing we figured that out then."

"Over forty years of lucky, Mr. Weasley."

"Is it now."

"Yes. And you know what else, Ron?"

"What?"

Harry's hand moved like a flash with a handful of snow to Ron's collar.

"I believe this shirt is useless to you now."

Ron reached to tackle him but he was already running as best he could for the house. Ron followed, smiling.


End file.
